


Sharks and Sapphires

by TeamGwenee



Series: Sharks and Sapphires [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Brienne thought that Tywin Lannister's fiftieth nameday gala would be the worst night of her life.She was wrong.





	Sharks and Sapphires

**_‘The cream of Westerosi Society is gathered here tonight for to bash of the Season! Tonight, the ancient halls of Casterly Rock will host a gala for Lord Tywin Lannister’s fiftieth nameday. When taking in the grandeur of the Lannister’s family home, one can’t help but think that if Lord Tywin had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he would have spat it out in disgust._ **

**_Rumour has it that one hundred and seventy-five thousand gold dragons have been spent on catering alone, and a further two hundred and fifty thousand for security. Not that it won’t be needed, with guests such as these. Sources have confirmed that in attendance will be world famous IT girl Margaery Tyrell, along with millionaire business mogul Illyrio Mopatis and the mother of Dragon Enterprises herself, Daenerys Targaryen._ **

**_Needless to say, Casterly Rock is_ the _place to be tonight, with places on the guest list being hotly coveted for months in advance._**

She ended up hiding in the bathroom. With its black marble floors and crystal chandeliers, the facilities at Casterly Rock were larger and cleaner than the entirety of her flat. Even so, it had nothing on the opulence of the Great Hall from which she had sought a retreat. Gold vines twisted up the columns and spread across the precipices of the ancient hall, from which stone gargoyles and golden lion busts snarled down at her.

The occupants of the hall were even less friendly.

The greatest and grandest of Westeros had arrived in droves to pay homage to the Lord of Casterly in honour of his fiftieth birthday. Bankers and business associates, celebrities and socialites, lawyers and judges, all mingled, shaking hands with one hand and clutching a dagger behind their back with another. White jacketed waiters floated around, offering platters of delicate hors d'oeuvres and crystal glasses of the finest wines from the Arbor. And above them all, holding court, was the formidable Lord Tywin Lannister, from whom a single word could plunge a man’s life into the seventh hell.

“Fortunately for you,” Jaime had told her as they waited outside the gates of the Rock, “My father approves of you. I don’t know how you managed it, but then again, he’s been desperate for me to settle down for years. He’s been catapulting Martells and Tyrells and Tullies at me since I was eighteen. He’s probably just relieved that I’ve found someone at last. Even if it is someone like you,”

Brienne raised an eyebrow. “Was that an insult or a compliment?”

“How many more compliments do you need?” Jaime asked, “I’m already paying you the greatest compliment that can be bestowed upon a woman. I’m going out with you!”

“And the longer we go out for, the more I wonder why that it is,”

Jaime laughed and pulled Brienne to his chest. Brienne shifted closer, feeling the muscles beneath his designer tuxedo. His arm was warm against her bare shoulder and his fingers ran gentle circles over her goose pimpled skin.  
“You love me really,” he murmured into her hair. He dropped his mouth and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, causing Brienne to shiver as he breath whispered down her back.

“I really must, considering I’m letting you drag me to this wretched party, in these stupid heels and this stupid dress,” she tugged at the hem. Jaime placed his hand over hers.

“You look beautiful,”

“I look like a fool,”

“A beautiful fool,” he pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Don’t worry. You’ll be fine. Like I said, my father actually likes you,”

**_Also in attendance is; of course, Tywin Lannister’s son and heir, Jaime Lannister. Named ‘Highborn’s’ most eligible bachelor seven times in a row, rumours have it that he will not be single for long, news which will surely have many single (and non-single) ladies nursing broken hearts. This reporter included!_ **

As deadly as Tywin’s enmity could prove to a man, his approval was about as comforting or welcoming as a snake. Tyrion had been his reassuringly rude and open self, a breath of fresh air within the Castle where backstabbing and double dealings hung like a smog.

Cersei; however, could only accurately be described as a perfumed scorpion in silk and heels. Her eyes, green and cold and sharp as emeralds, scrutinised Brienne as though she were a bug to be squashed beneath her designer stilettos. As she did so, Jaime had tightened his arm round Brienne’s waist and drew her away into a corner as swiftly as he could. Tyrion followed.

“What is she doing here?” he hissed into Tyrion’s ear.

“I am as shocked as you dear brother,” Tyrion patted Jaime’s arm, “Ever since that whole debacle with Baratheon, father has made it quite clear that Cersei is to stay out of the public eye. I would assume tonight would have been no different,”

“It was three months ago, I suppose that her absence would be more notable than her presence,”

Brienne cast a glance at Cersei Baratheon nee Lannister. Her golden hair was a wavy cloud of perfection, her floor length red silk dress and matching ruby earrings shimmered in the candlelight and her make-up was flawless.

A stark contrast to the paparazzi shots three months earlier.

Jaime watched his twin with concern. “That’s the twelfth glass she’s had this night,” he murmured.

Tyrion shrugged. “I can top that easily,”

“You will not!” Jaime snapped. He turned to face Brienne, “I think I should go speak to her,”

“Of course,” Brienne said, disentangling herself from his grasp.

Brienne watched longingly as the Lannister brothers disappeared into the crowd, Jaime in pursuit of his sister, Tyrion in the pursuit of wine.

“Brienne!” a voice trilled. Brienne spun round to find the source of the voice. She looked down to see Jaime’s Aunt Genna beaming up at her. Genna clutched at Brienne’s wrist with pointed nails and pulled her down to give her a peck on the cheek. “Come! There are some guests you simply have to meet!”

Brienne found herself being towed towards a cluster of elegant women, all daintily sipping glasses of champagne and rapidly exchanging the latest gossip.

“Ladies!” Genna announced, “Meet Brienne Tarth. _Jaime’s_ girlfriend,”

Silence fell upon the group and Brienne blushed as she felt their scornful eyes run over her.

“Really?” one, a handsome older woman snorted.

Brienne stammered and stared at the ground.

“Really Sybell,” Genna confirmed, “She and Jaime have been quite an item for some time now,” she squeezed Brienne’s hand, “And we are all quite delighted for him,”

Sybell Westerling smiled. “Well, that would explain what a _Tarth_ would be doing here. I had wondered,”  
“I suppose she would be doing the same thing as a Westerling,” Genna replied sweetly.

“Excuse me,” Brienne murmured. She swiftly backed away, only to find herself come walking straight into Cersei Baratheon.

**_A rather surprising guest is Tywin Lannister’s only daughter, the infamous Cersei Baratheon. Though how long will continue to hold that name is in question, considering her husband’s numerous infidelities. The most recent scandal involving the two resulting in the lioness revealing her claws and chasing down her husband outside a butcher’s shop, brandishing a broken wine bottle and screaming_ ‘I will gut you Baratheon! Just see that I won’t!”**

**_Tonight however, she is all smiles as she celebrates her father’s nameday, looking sensational in a divine red dress that we can confirm is an original ‘Senelle’._ **

“Careful,” Cersei chided her softly, “You almost spilled my wine,”

“Sorry,” Brienne muttered, desperately trying to find an escape route. Red painted talons landed on Brienne’s pale, freckled arm, preventing any attempt of a get-away.

Cersei’s eyes narrowed. “You must pardon my staring. I am only wondering what could cause my brother to hold such an infatuation with a great lumbering cow of a woman who can barely meet me in the eye,”

Brienne jerked her arm away and raised her eyes to meet Cersei’s gaze. She squared her shoulders, and tilted her chin.

“Now sister,” a voice cut in, “Play nicely,”

The two ladies looked down to see Tyrion smiling up at them.

“How many glasses have you had tonight then Cersei?”

Cersei snorted, “Like you can speak,”

Tyrion shrugged. “Unlike you, my dear sister, I can handle my drink. I don’t make scenes chasing down certain politicians in the street, threatening to gut them with a wine glass,”

“No,” Cersei agreed sweetly, “You just marry whores, Imp”

Brienne snapped. “Don’t call him that,”

Cersei let out a harsh laugh. “Look at you, banding together. I suppose freaks should have the other’s backs. I suppose that is why my brother is so fond of you Brienne, he can’t resist a charity case,”

Tyrion raised an eyebrow and turned to face Brienne, ignoring his sister. “Brienne, Jaime is looking for you,”

Brienne thanked him and made her escape, blinking rapidly lest her tears ruin her painstakingly applied mascara.

**_The third and final Lannister sibling; Tyrion Lannister, is still single despite a rapid string of girlfriends. Unlikely to settle down any soon, Westeros’s favourite playboy has been making name known in the world of politics, successfully passing a reform act for the protection of Sex workers. We suppose all that hands experience regarding the topic must have helped._ **

Brienne furtively scanned the crowds to find her boyfriend, only to see a sea of strange and hostile face. It was at this point she resolved that her best bet was to retreat and make base in bathroom.

The first bathroom she encountered was clustered with women tottering on heels, kissing each other’s powdery cheeks as their perfume fogged the air. And so, she moved onto the next bathroom.

Brienne sat huddled upon the toilet seat, trying to regain her composure and gather the courage to re-enter the Great Hall. As much as she’d rather stay safe in her sanctuary, Jaime would be looking for her and she had promised to be with him tonight. And he had spent so much time and money choosing this wretched dress for her.

She went to leave, only to find Jaime waiting for her.

“I thought I’d find you here,” he peaked into the stall behind her, “That looks cosy,”

Brienne blushed. “I had just come to look for you. Shall we return?”

Jaime smirked. “We could, or we could we just stay here,” he walked Brienne backwards into the stall, hands on her shoulders.

“What would we do in here?”

Jaime pulled the door shut behind him with a click.

“I can think of a few ideas,”

Brienne pushed him away. “I’m not in the mood Jaime,”

“Why not?”

“Well, for one, I don’t want to do it in a toilet stall,”

“You had no problem doing it on the kitchen table, and I’m telling you, these stalls are cleaner than our kitchen will ever be,”

Brienne didn’t reply. Jaime’s face frowned in concern and he reached out to cup her cheek.

“I’m sorry for abandoning you earlier,” he said, “Has it really been that bad,”

Brienne grimaced. “It hasn’t been great. I’m just a joke to those people,”

Jaime scowled. “Be glad that you are, trust me. If those people like you, you’re doing it wrong,”

Brienne managed a watery grin as Jaime wiped a stray tear from her cheek. “Can we go home soon?” she pleaded.

“Brienne Tarth, are you afraid?” Jaime said in mock incredulity, sticking is hands in his pockets, “If you’re going to be a Lannister, you’re going to have be tougher than that,”

“And who says that I am going to be a Lannister?” Brienne demanded. It was at that pint she saw the sapphire ring in that Jaime had pulled from his pocket.

“Well,” Jaime said, “I’m hoping that you will,”

Brienne stared numbly at the ring in Jaime’s hand, unable to speak.

“Brienne?” Jaime asked, his voice growing increasingly strained, “What do you say,”

All of Brienne’s attempts to hold back tears and protect her mascara flew out the window as the floodgates opened and she found herself weeping into Jaime’s shoulder.

“Oh, is the idea that horrific?” Jaime laughed uneasily. Brienne shook her head, taking a step back and composing herself.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“What?”

“I said yes. Yes, I will marry you,” she gave Jaime her hand and allowed him to slide on the ring, only for it to become jammed as Jaime’s shaking hands tried to put it on. Finally, he was able to shove it on. He gave it a satisfied pat.

“This was not how I was planning to do things,” he admitted, “Not in my father’s bathroom.

Brienne shook her head and wrapped her arms round Jaime’s neck. “I don’t care,” she told him, “It’s perfect,” she pressed her lips against his, “Absolutely perfect,”

**_Lannister bling!_ **

**_Last night’s gala was one of many fabulous jewels, but none shone brighter than the sparkling sapphire ring gracing the hand of Jaime Lannister’s long term paramour, Brienne Tarth. The shock announcement of the happy couple’s engagement has set tongues wagging, and everyone wants to know when the wedding will be held, where it will take place and who will be invited. One thing’s for certain, it looks like the Lannisters will be holding another grand event before long…._ **


End file.
